puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Doering
|birth_date = |birth_place = Chicago, Illinois |resides = |billed = |trainer = Scott D'Amore Keiji Mutoh Tyson Dux Kaz Hayashi Steve Keirn Tom Prichard Norman Smiley Dusty Rhodes |debut = December 19, 2004 |retired = }} Joseph "Joe" Doering (born April 16, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, who works for All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former two-times Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion. In the past he has worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and was also signed to World Wrestling Entertainment under a developmental deal. There he wrestled for Florida Championship Wrestling under the ring name Drake Brewer. Professional wrestling career Training and debut (2004–2007) Doering was trained at the Can-Am Wrestling School/Total Nonstop Action Wrestling School in 2004. On December 19, 2004, Doering wrestled his first match for the Border City Wrestling (BCW), where he was defeated by D-Ray 3000. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2007–2010, 2010–present) Doering debuted for All Japan Pro Wrestling on June 24, 2007. After finishing the studying abroad period, All Japan rewarded Joe Doering with a gaijin contract in September 2007, and Doering became a member of the main roster. His first feud would be with Suwama, whom he pinned on October 18, 2007. Suwama swore revenge on Doering, but was once again pinned by him in the opening match of the 2007 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, where Doering teamed with Japanese legend Keiji Mutoh and Suwama with Satoshi Kojima. The teams would meet again in the finals of the same tournament and this time Mutoh pinned Suwama to win the tournament. On January 3, 2008, Doering and Mutoh defeated Kojima and TARU to win the World Tag Team Championship. However, due to Mutoh's busy schedule the team did not make any defenses, before losing the titles on June 28 to GURENTAI's Taiyō Kea and Minoru Suzuki. Doering's next feud would be with Zodiac, whom he defeated on May 25, 2008, in a Hair vs. mask match. On October 28, 2008, Doering turned heel and joined the Voodoo Murders, where he would form a tag team with former rival Zodiac. The team entered the 2008 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, where they finished third. In January 2010, it was reported that Doering had signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). In his final match with All Japan, he failed to claim the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship from Satoshi Kojima. On November 5, 2010, Doering returned to All Japan Pro Wrestling and re–joined the Voodoo Murders, teaming with KENSO in a tag team match, where they were defeated by Suwama and Ryota Hama. On February 6, 2011, Doering and Kono defeated Akebono and Taiyō Kea to win the World Tag Team Championship. On June 3, 2011, in the aftermath of a backstage fight, which resulted in Nobukazu Hirai suffering a stroke, All Japan Pro Wrestling disbanded Voodoo Murders, suspended all of its Japanese members and vacated the World Tag Team Championship. Doering regained the title from Manabu Soya and Takao Omori on May 20, 2012, this time teaming with Seiya Sanada. Doering and Sanada lost the title back to Soya and Omori on June 17. Doering then reunited with the returning Zodiac, however, after the two failed to regain the World Tag Team Championship from Soya and Omori on September 8, Doering ended the short-lived partnership by turning on Zodiac. On November 13, Suwama announced that he and Doering had decided to form a new partnership named "Last Revolution". Later in the month, Last Revolution made it to the finals of the 2012 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, before losing to the team of Manabu Soya and Takao Omori. In early 2013, Last Revolution was joined by Kaz Hayashi, Shuji Kondo and Yasufumi Nakanoue. However, when Hayashi and Kondo announced in June 2013 that they were resigning from All Japan, Doering announced that Last Revolution could no longer continue and would be disbanding following June 30. However, after defeating Suwama, the reigning Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion, in a non-title singles match on September 15, Doering and he decided to come back together and go for the World Tag Team Championship, renaming their team "Evolution". On October 22, Evolution defeated Burning (Go Shiozaki and Jun Akiyama) to win the World Tag Team Championship. As a result of pinning Akebono in a tag team match, Doering earned himself a shot at his Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, but was defeated in the title match on November 24. On December 8, Evolution defeated Xceed (Go Shiozaki and Kento Miyahara) in the finals to win the 2013 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. On February 16, 2014, Hikaru Sato joined Doering and Suwama, turning Evolution into a stable. On June 28, Doering and Suwama lost the World Tag Team Championship to Wild Burning (Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori). On July 27, Doering defeated Suwama to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the first time, becoming only the sixth non-Japanese holder of the title. On August 30, Doering made his first successful defense of the title against former champion Akebono. Doering's second defense took place on October 18 at a Border City Wrestling (BCW) event in Windsor, Ontario, where he defeated Rhino. This marked the first time the title was defended outside Japan. Doering made his third successful defense on October 29 against the winner of the 2014 Ōdō Tournament, Go Shiozaki. Doering lost his title to Shiozaki in a rematch on January 3, 2015. Doering was scheduled to return to All Japan at the 2016 Champion Carnival, but was forced to pull out of the tournament after being diagnosed with a brain tumor. On November 27, Doering made an appearance at All Japan's show in Ryōgoku Kokugikan, announcing he would return to the ring in January 2017. In April, Doering made it to the finals of the 2017 Champion Carnival, before losing to Shuji Ishikawa. On July 30, after weeks of dissention between Doering and Suwama, he turned on Suwama, Atsushi Aoki tried to save him but he dominated Aoki, in the process turning heel and defecting from Evolution. On October 21, Doering defeated former Evolution partner Suwama to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the second time. Doering lost the title to Kento Miyahara in a rematch on March 25, 2018. On September 24, Doering formed a team with Dylan James named The Bomber. From November 13 to December 11, Doering and James took part in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing the tournament with a record of seven wins and three losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On December 11, Doering and James defeated Suwama and Shuji Ishikawa in the finals to win the tournament. Personal life On February 25, 2016, Doering was diagnosed with a brain tumor. He underwent surgery to remove it on March 4. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Death Valley driver **Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack **''Revolution Bomb'' (Spinning powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Belly-to-back suplex **Fallaway slam **Jumping powerbomb **Lariat **''Sky High Bomb'' (Sitout spinebuster) **Spinebuster **Spinning gutwrench slam **Thesz press *'Nicknames' **"Big" Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Keiji Mutoh (1), Kono (1), Seiya Sanada (1) and Suwama (1) **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2007) – with Keiji Mutoh **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2013) – with Suwama **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2018) – Dylan James *'European Wrestling Association' **EWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=281 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'64' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 Lucha de Apuesta record References External links *All Japan Pro Wrestling profile *Online World of Wrestling profile Category:Evolution Category:Gaijin Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Last Revolution